User blog:TCalderon/Sonic vs Shadow - Rap Battle
Hey Wiki! Long time no see! Finally, after a month of being dead on ideas, struggling to write even one rhyme scheme that I liked for battles featuring characters that I have zero knowledge, I finally come back with this battle! Why this matchup, you may ask? Well, in part to celebrate the Sonic the Hedgehog movie that comes out the same day as of my writing this, and to test myself and see if I can make an Infinite Source style "same universe battle" and actually make it halfway decent. Lemme know how I succeeded in that front. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, vs Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form! These two battle it out to see which super fast hedgehog is truly superior, and to settle this legendary rivalry once and for all! Maybe. BEAT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLq0fY_9Lgo ---- RAP BATTLE! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! VS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! BEGIN! Sonic: I found you, faker! Let’s get the obvious out the way, You’ve been ripping off my style ever since your first day! From the quills to your ‘tude, to your moves and your speed! It’s no wonder why Amy would mistake you for me! Couldn’t Live & Learn what were Maria’s last words, ''' '''Must be as dumb as Big to think she said “Destroy the Earth!” You ain’t sharp with your edge! You think that G.U.N. makes you cool? You’re less obnoxious than those OCs made back in middle school! Even when I smack you in jaw, it’s not like you’re gonna groan So stoic with your voice, I’m sure that Gamma’s less monotone! When all is said and done, we all know you’re just a copy of me Make me the star of this track, and save your verse for DLC! Shadow: I think you’re the fake around here, to compare yourself to me Was created before your birth, so you’re technically the copy! The baddest hedgehog ever; the selling point of Sonic Adventure! And to put your worn out ass out of its misery would be my pleasure! You’ve been a stain on this series, always stealing the spotlight! Forgetting all of your friends, but could never quite hit the spot right! I think it’s not right, they want more from me than a boss fight! So I’ll beat you to a pulp, and halt your progress like a stop sign! I guess “Fastest thing alive” doesn’t translate to your flow, While I bring down the house when I Chaos Control the microphone! You pulling out this win is like Knuckles; it’s idiotic! Because right now, you don’t got this, Sonic! Sonic: I’ll make you eat those words! This match is one you’ll regret! Nobody cares about Team Dark, they’re only here for Rouge’s “assets” I do find it hilarious, all your talk of being higher When you’re still not relevant enough to be my Echo Fighter! All that time being frozen messed up your sense of identity, Because without me and my crew, you wouldn’t even have a legacy! You may be popular with fans, with all your glamour and power But as far as I’m concerned, you’re less a threat than Scratch and Grounder! Shadow: I’m reaching new heights, while you always relive the past Catching the ire of even the most diehard of your fans Not even our Super forms could even up this strife I’d rather duke it out with Cream, it’d be a more fair fight I’ll leave you more broken and damaged than Space Colony Ark! And then strike you from behind like I’m Mephiles the Dark! I Am All of Me, while your whack legacy is shallow! It’s game over for you, Sonic! All Hail Shadow WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Sonic Shadow TRIVIA: This was originally gonna be a royale, featuring Silver, Mephiles, Metal Sonic, and maybe Infinite. I decided against that in favor of something more simple. I was also toying around with Movie Sonic vs Detective Pikachu, after I actually see the movie. Decided I didn't wanna wait that long. Should I still make that battle, as a laugh? Lemme know. Category:Blog posts